<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stayHome #Birthday by Milana16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785228">stayHome #Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16'>Milana16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Dai is the birthday boy, Fluff, Gen, I didn't even plan to write this somebody help, I shouldn't be awake but here we are, M/M, Multi, Quell is there just to be wholesome, also, also me: posts and writes more fics since the start of pandemic than through the whole last year, although it's SolidS so they don't need to go out for Chaos, and maybe give Rikka a hand at handling Shiki, but it's adult wholesome alright, he still suffers, me: is late submitting uni work kind of dropped of most additional activities, not really - Freeform, rated T bc it's SolidS, they might be wholesome, we'll probably get even more insane story from official twt later on so, whoops, your obligatory stayHome fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying inside has never been much of a problem for Dai, provided he's had enough water around him, so this circumstances don't make him feel as itchy as some (Tsubasa. It's always Tsubasa).<br/>Problem with staying in on his birthday though, was that he had to spend it with his three boyfriends<br/>(but was that really a bad thing?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa, Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki, Murase Dai/Sera Rikka, Murase Dai/Takamura Shiki, Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka, Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki, Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stayHome #Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason me and only other author who wrote for solids ot4 have both chosen to write from Dai's perspective. Oh well.<br/>It's middle of the night here, I didn't even plan to write anything for Dai's birthday in the first place, and so this is probably riddled with misspelling and other errors. Will revisit it once I regain consciousness (and catch up on assignments for uni[yeah sure]) to fix them, in the meantime happy birthday Dai? though it's half past one of the next day here, meaning it's more than nine hours past in Japan but uhhh, I started it on the actual day (night of it), so it counts? Anyway, enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staying put was not his best skill, as a former athlete, but compared to some (Tsubasa) he was doing quite well, catching up on literature he planned to read for a while now, and checking up on his family. Of course some (Shiki) didn't even register any change to their lifestyles, and that was impressing on its own, kind of. </p><p>With these two at opposite ends of the stay home spectrum, Rikka, who enjoyed being the observator of Chaos, had a great time, naturally. Dai had a headache, mostly.</p><p>And now this.</p><p>Contrary to what people could suspect, he wasn't upset with not being able to celebrate his birthday out, especially since paradoxically, now that his schedule loosened quite visibly, it was easier to plan a videoconference with his family on the very day, instead of short text inbetween locations he had to accept as his birthday wishes from them in the past years. Of course, Tsubasa ended up tagging along, and somehow a videoconference with his family changed into a videoconference with his <em>and</em> Tsubasa's family (thank gods dorms had stabile signal).</p><p>The first time he felt something was off was when Rikka peeked into the room with a tray of tea and snacks, but instead of staying to chat with both mothers (that seemed to be considerably more happy to see Rikka than they were seeing their own sons, Tsubasa pointed out), he just said his greetings and quickly exited room. Second off thing was that Tsubasa didn't even try to stop him.</p><p>Dai doesn't have a bad feeling about it, but admittedly it's probably because he got used to his teammate's shenanigans and not because said teammates didn't plot anything.</p><p>'And where's the third boyfriend?' Tsubasa's mother joke, and Dai stiffens a little. With neither of them being the only child, their families had quicker time getting over their coming out than if they were the only sons. It still felt bizarre to say the least, to be in a four-ways relationship for Dai though; that's probably why he was slightly shocked at the level of acceptance both his and Tsubasa's family showed. Although only somebody who birthed someone like Tsubasa could joke like that.</p><p>'Probably driving our manager mad with his ideas again.' aforementioned Tsubasa answers, his arms draped loosely over Dai's chest, chin pressing into his (uninjured) shoulder. 'Like everyday.'</p><p>The tone was fake, Dai realized seconds after the chatter moved on to the next topic ('Ask Rikka for conditioner recommendations please, oniichan, Dai-nii, the ones girls in classes recomment are sh-' 'Hanako!?'). He wonders why Tsubasa used it, it wasn't unlikely that Shiki did forget what day it is (or, the fact it's day already, for that matter) today, considering the man forgets his own birthday ever since Dai has met him. Which was half of decade ago already, huh. Time flies fast.</p><p>Afterwards, he notices many other small things. The way Tsubasa's and his mom seem to be grinning at them a bit too widely; the way even his just as bad with words father tries to keep the talk flowing, dragging Dai into it. The way Tsubasa sneaked out, and, complaining it's getting humid, set up a fan facing the door instead of the sofa they sprawled on with Tsubasa's laptop on the table in front of them. Its' noise isn't enough to get in the way of their talking, but it successfully mutes outside of his room.</p><p>All in all, Dai is pretty suspicious when he gets yet another videoconference call, and, as if expecting the fact, both his and Tsubasa's family suddenly are saying their goodbyes and well wishes once again, before disconnecting. Dai frowns.</p><p>What was that about?</p><p>'Hello Dai, happy birthday.'</p><p>'Shu-san? Uhh, thank you? Though you wished me them just this morning in the elevator.'</p><p>'I did?' Shu has decency to look sheepish. 'Well, good things are fine to be repeated, right?'</p><p>Dai nods, because Shu is older than him and he respects him, and in general he feels like both of them are dragged into something, though he feels Shu knows more than him on what actually they are being dragged into. If that made sense.</p><p>'Dai-kun, Happy birthday!' There's a head poking just above Shu's shoulder (how, Eichi's taller), grinning at him through the screen and he blinks.</p><p>'Thank you. Why the call though? We live one floor apart.' and in the same complex, so it was quite natural for them to come and see each other when seeing the same faces got too boring (considering Quell members, that phrasing might have been a bit rude, even if twins wouldn't probably notice).</p><p>'See? I told you it'll be suspicious!' there's an offscreen voice followed by a mellow 'Ichiru.'</p><p>'Ah, Issei, finished with the classes?' Eichi asks the twins coming into the room offscreen. Elder twin gives confirmation at the same time the two squeeze into frame on either side of Shu, causing visible widening of the older idol's smile. Dai is not going to lie, it's cute.</p><p>'Dai-san, happy birthday.'</p><p>'Happy birthday! It's a shame that one bakery went on hiatus, we were going to get you there as a present.' Ichiru complains.</p><p>'Only Dai-chan? No fair, take me with you, Ichiru!' Tsubasa whines over his shoulder, younger twin making a face at him and Dai smiles to himself.</p><p>'Don't call me Dai-chan. We can go once this situation passes.' he assures younger twin, ignoring Tsubasa's answer. 'For now, let's just continue to do what we can. Speaking of which, last episode was fun.'</p><p>Issei smiles, Ichiru blushes, Eichi and Shu beam at him.</p><p>'Weren't it? The response they get is amazing!' Eichi boasts, even as Ichiru flails.</p><p>The idea for twins' short 'playtime before sleep' videos came from Eichi in the first place, so, being the birth father of the project that quickly became social media hit, he had all the reason to look proud of himself. Dai suspected though, that he was mostly proud of the twins.</p><p>'We're going to record today's episode soon, so please watch when you'll finish up.' Issei says, and Dai blinks confused. 'But don't rush, it won't go anywhere. And tell us your opinion.'</p><p>'Finish up?' Dai asks, but it's at this moment his door swing open and Shiki marches in.</p><p>'Shiki?'</p><p>'And that's our cue to go.' Shu says with a chuckle, even as his older brother figure leans over Dai's shoulder (the one unoccupied by Tsubasa) to glare at him. 'Happy birthday once again,  Dai. Enjoy your evening.'</p><p>With that, laptop's screen goes back to the desktop. Dai stares at it for a moment longer. So. Quell was in on the plan, whatever it was. He turns to 'the third boyfriend'.</p><p>'What did Shu do?' </p><p>'Jammed my phone connection in the middle of my conversation with Haizuki. Somehow.' Shiki says, showing him the offending smartphone. Currently playing Squall on the loop.</p><p>'That's...' Weird. Un-idol-like. Probably illegal. '...amazing?'</p><p>Shiki sighs. Then, just like that, he smiles a small casual smile, and Dai's heart does something strange in his chest. Shiki leans in casually and kisses him.</p><p>'There's something even more amazing in the living room, and Rikka will murder us if we let it go to waste.' he says once they part, smiling amused at Dai's dazed expression. Tsubasa grins, pressing second kiss to Dai's cheek.</p><p>'You don't want it to go to waste, right?'</p><p>Dai shakes out of his stupor at that all knowing tone of voice. Seriously, he's got a built-in Tsubasa defense mechanisms triggered by that specific tone.</p><p>'You've planned it.' he accuses. Tsubasa winks at him.</p><p>'With help. You'll like it though~'</p><p>They usher him to their living room and- Dai stares blankly.</p><p>
  <em>Rikka snapped.</em>
</p><p>That's the only explanation he has for the feast on the table in front of him, coupled with the blue interior decorations spread with gusto all over living room. There's no way a human could do it alone in the time he's been in his room chatting with his family and then friends, but then again, he's suspected for a long time Rikka is some kind of half-fairy or something, so. No surprises there.</p><p>Said man emerges from the kitchen space, a bottle of extremely expensive and very tasty wine in his hands, still a bit foggy from the cooling. Just from the shape of the bottle he can see it's one of those he proclaimed to like, back when his teammates made a point of making him test all the alcoholic beverages with them once he hit the magical barrier of twenty.</p><p>'Surprise, Dai.' Rikka says with that playful tone he uses when he knows none of them will go to sleep before date's change. 'I hope you like it.'</p><p>'You did it all alone?' he's pretty sure Tsubasa's been watching over him most of the time, probably making sure he doesn't catch a whiff of all the cooking (suddenly, the fan made sense) and other preparations. Rikka smiles, bottle set in cooler now that the wine is evenly filling glasses on the table. He comes over to Dai and pecks him on the cheek (afterwards, Dai will realize it was the one opposite Tsubasa's kiss. For now he's still too stunned.)</p><p>'I had Shiki help me, but he bailed on me after Haizuki called him.' Rikka pouts in the direction of their leader, and Shiki sighs.</p><p>'Still, calling Shu about it was underhanded, Rikka.' He still approachas the model and presses his lips to the uncovered temple of slightly smaller man apologetically. Dai is suddenly aware Rikka not only did make them a feast, but also made his hair in some kind of subtle but still beautiful updo, all of it in these few hours since he's last seen him at breakfast. Seriously, one day he will catch the model bending the time and space, probably.</p><p>For now he makes Dai's heart beat in ways even most challenging races didn't.</p><p>There are hand sneaking up on his waist from behind him and chin gently pressing into his shoulder.</p><p>'What do we say, Dai-chan?'</p><p>Just this once, Dai thinks, leaning into Tsubasa, I'll let you have it your way.</p><p>'Rikka.' he calls out. 'Shiki. And Tsubasa too, I guess.'</p><p>There's an 'oi' behind him that makes other two smile. Dai can feel heat rising to his cheek.</p><p>'Thank you. For all of this.' he cannot keep eye contact after that, but neither does he need to. Rikka hugs him from the front, and Shiki ruffles his hair fondly, standing to the side, but so close Dai can feel his body heat over the two already hugging him.</p><p>'There's also cake.' Rikka says into his chest.</p><p>*</p><p>And it's also blue.</p><p>Rikka is a magician.</p><p>*</p><p>Later, much later at night, they lay together in the kingsize bed Rikka got into his room with the start of their relationship, assuring them that with this size, there was no risk of leaving anybody out.</p><p>(He's right, and Dai prefers to write this off as experience passed through his French blood.)</p><p>They lay in a pile of men and covers, looking at the latest one of the twins' vids on the screen of Shiki's smartphone (now working normally. They don't ask any questions). Issei and Ichiru have a field day, despite them accidentially going for the exact same moves as the other and this trend repeating for the whole first half of video, until Ichiru doesn't lose focus laughing, letting Issei snatch a win.</p><p>They wrap it up differently than usually though.</p><p>'Also, Dai-san, for the last time, happy birthday! Thank you for being considerate of us during joint shows.' Issei starts, Ichiru nodding along.</p><p>'Thanks for recommending the stores to us and going with us to them! Let's do this again soon!' Ichiru says with a smile that makes it impossible to think somebody will get in the way of his proposition. 'Also, thank you for the advice on muscle excersises. I'll get them as big as yours soon!'</p><p>'What about Eichi's abs?' Issei asks on the screen as Tsubasa chortles at Dai's side. Rikka smiles opposite him as Shiki, from behind Dai, reaches out to up the volume.</p><p>'I'll get them too!' Ichiru proclaims, prompting... some unidentified sound from behind camera, no doubt Eichi's. Rikka smiles.</p><p>'That's a lot of muscle.' he comments, making Dai snort and Tsubasa wheeze. They miss a bit of twins comfortable back and forth because of that, but. As Issei has said, it won't go anywhere.</p><p>'That's it! Enjoy yourself, have a wonderful evening and goodnight!' siblings chorus on screen, waving at the camera.</p><p>'Well?' Rikka prompts, as Shiki puts the device away, by some miracle reaching the end of bed. Judging from the thud, he misses the nightstand though. Oh well. 'Did you enjoy your evening and had a good night?'</p><p>Dai smiles, then slightly changes their position so that he's capable of reaching out and embracing, at least partially, all of them. Back when he became unable to swim, he hated his wide reach, reminding him of what he has lost. </p><p>Good thing he found other uses for it now.</p><p>'I did. I still do.'</p><p>And will do, even years and years from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me why I put Quell in there (with a nod to the Yamanaka twins' series of Twitter shorts. They're awesome though, go check them out), or why I assumed Shui out of all people will know how to hack/jam people's phones. (also is it only me or are they over-kissing each other in here? I've run out of the verbs to describe it somewhere halfway through the dining room scene!) Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>